thomasmadeupcharactersandepisodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Donald and Douglas
Donald and Douglas are Scottish twin engines. Bio In Adventures on Rails, they arrived in 1959 to help out with goods after it was found David's overhaul was going to take more than a few months. Originally, the Fat Controller set for only 57646 (Donald) but 57647 (Douglas) was smart knowing he had no chances if he stayed on the Other Railway. They caused a series a mishaps which included misplacing an important coach, crashing into a signal box, and crushing the Spiteful Brake Van. They did however, work well in the snow and rescued Henry who been stuck in a snow drift. The engines made Percy their 'deputation' to convince the Fat Controller to allow Donald and Douglas to stay in fear they would be scrapped if they returned to the Other Railway. The Fat Controller eventually allowed them to stay by offering them a new coat of paint They now work on either the Little Western, the Main Line, and ocassionallly help Edward, David, and BoCo on the Wellsworth-Brendam Branch Line. Persona They are cheerful, friendly, and helpful. They like jokes too. They do however get the job done in the end and are a vaulable assit to the Fat Controller's railway. Livery In Adventures on Rails, they arrived on Sodor with BR's goods black with red lining, and their numbers on their cab side. After they were allowed to stay, they were repainted NWR blue with gold and red lining, as it reminded them of the Caledonian Blue. Appearences Adventures on Rails Donald *Season 10- Christmas Preparations (non-speaking role), Tree Trouble (cameo), Thomas' Snow Rescue (non-speaking role), Stationmasters and Christmas, Snow, Christmas Eve Crisis, Christmas Day (cameo), and New Year Problems (non-speaking role). *Season 12- Bowled Out, and Dirty Percy (cameo). *Season 13- Edward's Exploit, Tenders for Henry, Enterprising Engines Part 1, Resource and Sagacity, Toad Stands By (cameo), Bulgy (non-speaking role), and New Friends, Old Enemies (non-speaking role). *Season 15- The Twins' Passing Problem, Donald and the Lost Tarpulin, Donald and the Breakaways, Points of No Return (mentioned), Quick Thinking, Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree, and The Fireworks Display (non-speaking role) *Season 16 - Dodger and the Avalanche (cameo), Edward and Rocky, and Henry and the Express. Specials *Saving Donald *Percy & Old Slow Coach (non-speaking role) *Percy and Kevin's Adventure *Nix's Determination (non-speaking role) Douglas *Season 10- Christmas Preparations, Tree Trouble (cameo), Thomas; Snow Rescue, Stationmasters and Christmas, Snow, Christmas Eve Crisis, Christmas Day (cameo), and New Year Problems (non-speaking role). *Season 12- Bowled Out. *Season 13- Edward's Exploit, Tenders for Henry (cameo), Enterprising Engines Part 1, Resource and Sagacity (non-speaking role), Toad Stands By, and New Friends, Old Enemies (non-speaking role). *Season 15- The Twins' Passing Problem, Donald and the Lost Tarpaulin (mentioned), Quick Thinking (mentioned), Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree, and The Fireworks Display. *Season 16 - Dodger and the Avalanche (cameo), Edward and Rocky, Bert's Troublesome Day (mentioned), and Henry and the Express. Specials *Percy & Old Slow Coach *Percy and Kevin's Adventure *Saving Donald *Nix's Determination Sodor Adventures *Season 1 - Races (Donald only), Winston and the Signal, Where's BoCo? (cameo), Improper Engines (Donald only), Oliver and the Snowstorm, The Importance of Being Neville, Nicholas the Crane, Memory Loss, and The Christmas Tree *Season 2 - Frozen Points, Quack! (Douglas only), Forest Fire, The Peel Godred Branch Line, Miniature Engines (cameo), The Loch Ness Monster Trivia *Their original numbers are an in-joke; the BR numbers only went up to 57645. Gallery BreakVanRS1.jpg|The Twins in the Railway Series HulloTwinsRS4.JPG BreakVan2.png|Donald Escape3.png|Douglas Category:North Western Railway Category:The Motorized Railway Category:Characters